


Broken

by 1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES/pseuds/1_800_CHANTAL_WRITES





	Broken

No one sees me breaking,

they’re oblivious to the cracks.

I tried to mend the pieces, but

I figured it didn’t work like that.


End file.
